


Caught up in daze

by neogotme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bungou Stray Dogs Undertones, Genius Lee Donghyuck, Humor, M/M, Mafia NCT, Mafia! Mark Lee, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mild Language, OfficeWorker!Haechan, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Yokohama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotme/pseuds/neogotme
Summary: Donghyuck has gotten himself on quite the situations because of his mouth. But this, it's not even his fault but his best friend, Jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Caught up in daze

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! There are a few things that I want to talk about before you read this. 
> 
> \- This has many references namely: Bungou Stray Dogs, Hamatora, and some of the codes & scenes were crafted with episodes from Busted in mind. That's why if they look quite familiar, it's because of those. 
> 
> \- I have researched quite a lot because I wanted this to be authentic as possible, so if something here is not factually correct please don't hesitate to say it in the comments. All feedbacks are appreciated.
> 
> \- Trigger Warning: Blood, Torture and Violence.

  
Donghyuck huffs, heart hammering in his chest as he tries to hide form the owner of the footsteps that was getting louder in each and every second. The sound of the shoes against the pavement, and the grunts of the stranger getting kicked and ruthlessly tortured just gets louder. But it doesn’t even compare to Donghyuck’s heartbeat; and all he can think about is, 

_‘Jaemin, that little shit.’_

 **Act 1: Meeting**

Donghyuck was greeted with bows, and a string of ‘Good Mornings’ from his colleagues as he entered the company, **Kagayaki Trading Co.** A company known for being one of the biggest trading company in the city of Yokohama, Japan. He, who was a young prodigy, and who didn’t have a clear view of what he wanted to do decided to try and go into the path of studying trading business. With his long list of achievements, it was not at all impossible for him to be hired by the company after his graduation. And now, after about 2 years and a half of stay he was already a member of the Board of Directors, and a Senior Researcher. 

Some believed in his pure talent, but others like to stir things on their own and say that Donghyuck had connections. The said boy didn’t pay them mind, he had bigger things to worry about anyway. Like right now, 

“Director Lee, Sir Na Jaemin is already inside, I told him that he should wait for you, but he insisted.” One of the employees said to him. Donghyuck just sighed and nodded. He opened the door, and he was greeted by the pearl white smile of his ever-insufferable best friend and son of the president, Na Jaemin. 

“What do you want? It’s only 9 am don’t you have tons of papers to sign?” Donghyuck said as he sat down on the chair. 

“Why? Can’t I just say that I want to see your face first thing in the morning.” Jaemin smiled and sat on the chair that was in front of Donghyuck’s desk. 

“Well, if you would like I can have someone paint me on a canvas and hang it in your office.” Donghyuck hums

“Oh please, a simple paint on a canvas won’t capture your beauty.” 

“What do you want?” It was too early and Donghyuck forgot to order a coffee, he’s feeling extra moody today and having a smiling machine flirting with him isn’t making his morning any better. 

“Well, as usual, I was doing my own business in front of the President’s office.” Donghyuck narrowed his eyes.

“And I just happen to hear the President along with the Vice President and Chief Director talking about this certain deal that was taking a toll on the company.” Jaemin grins

“And I thought, maybe Donghyuck knows what deal that is.” Jaemin finishes in a humming tone. 

“No, I don’t” Donghyuck said in a monotone voice as he turns on his laptop. 

“Oh please, I know that you know enough of things going on in this company enough to possibly climb even higher in the hierarchy, don’t you?” Jaemin had this familiar glint in his eyes. He has always been that conniving, being spoiled rotten when he first opened his eyes to the world, he will naturally have an attitude in him.

Donghyuck just sighed as there were nowhere out of this. 

“Kagayaki doesn’t like having deals with other companies across the country, and if they did it will be the talk for months which means the deal can be more of an underground deal. It can only mean that it has connections to the Mafia World going on.” Donghyuck continued typing on his laptop as he laid out what he knows to Jaemin. The other boy just hummed urging him to continue. 

“I have heard about them a lot of times, but it can be a deal with the _Kobayashi Family_ as your father was friends with the former boss. But now that the former boss has died, maybe the current boss has found an opportunity in the deal and exploited it.” Donghyuck looked up to Jaemin to see his reaction. 

The latter looked like he was thinking, before he looked up to meet Donghyuck’s eyes and said, 

“Well, why don’t he just hire a hitman to kill the current boss?” Jaemin replied which made Donghyuck scrunch his eyebrows at him.

“And risk waging a war against a big Mafia Family? Are you nuts? You say some of the dumbest shit”

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask.” Jaemin huffs

“Now that you have mooched off information from me, can you now go? I have things to do.” Donghyuck stood up to open the door for Jaemin to urge him to leave.

“But there’s no fun in just knowing, Hyuck.” 

“I want you to research more about this matter.” Jaemin smiled, and Donghyuck has never wanted more in this world than to rip off that damn smile from his bestfriend.

“What’s in it for me, Minnie?” Donghyuck replied in a sweet voice and smiled at him just the same.

“Oh, would you want to know?” Jaemin replied, and Donghyuck already knows what he was talking about. 

“I swear one of these days I will manage to go inside your mansion and kill you in your sleep even with the watertight security. Watch your back.” 

Jaemin just chuckled, “But that would kill the fun won’t it?” and then he walked out of the door. 

Donghyuck just closed the door and went to his desk and sat down. He thought about the matter at hand, he was curious too. And it wouldn’t hurt to look through it and just tell Jaemin that it was fruitless.

____________ 

Contrary to what Donghyuck said to Jaemin, He does now know more about the issue than what he lets on. But he just had to be sure; that’s why upon going out of the parking lot Donghyuck quickly drive to the abandoned warehouse that might have things that he needs to know about.

The abandoned warehouse was said to have catered most of the meetings in the early years of the Kobayashi Mafia Family. Now, it just became a popular place for different Mafia Families to hold partnership, or fight.

Upon entering the warehouse, Donghyuck saw the blood marks on the ground and the faint smell of rusted metal. He roamed around the place when he saw a folder that was sticking out of a box. He went to it and opened the folder. There it had the list of the active members of the Kobayashi Family in the year 2015. It’s outdated but it can still be a valuable piece of information. It’s quite baffling how the family left such an important piece that can be used against them. 

Donghyuck was just skimming through the folder when the door of the warehouse suddenly busted open as a man was kicked into it. Donghyuck had to duck, to hide himself from those who entered. It was clear who they are, but Donghyuck just didn’t know if they were from the same family. 

They were talking as the person who was laying down while clutching his stomach was coughing up blood. It was quite gruesome to look at, a person wearing a suit with his hands tucked in his pockets suddenly entered. 

Donghyuck huffs, heart hammering in his chest as he tries to hide form the owner of the footsteps that was getting louder in each and every second. The sound of the shoes against the pavement, and the grunts of the stranger getting kicked and ruthlessly tortured just gets louder. But it doesn’t even compare to Donghyuck’s heartbeat; and all he can think about is, 

_‘Jaemin, that little shit.’_

The man who just entered looked at the person lying on the floor before he was made to bite against the leveled pavement and was kicked in the head making his jaws broken. A three shots to the chest, and then he was finished. It made Donghyuck sucked in his breath a bit too loud, which was a wrong move as the mysterious man wearing a suit looked to his direction. 

“You know I can see you right?” The said man smirked. Donghyuck had no choice but to stand up. 

“Come here” 

Donghyuck went forward with his eyes wandering everywhere but the gruesome view of the tortured man. 

“What are you doing here?” The man, who appeared to be quite familiar to Donghyuck, asked 

“I was trying to look for something” Donghyuck replied with his voice uncharacteristically calm 

“And what could that be?” Donghyuck can’t seem to pinpoint who this person is, but he knows that he read about it somewhere. 

“This” Donghyuck waved the folder

“Hmm…It seems like it belongs to our rival family.” As if a light bulb switched open in Donghyuck’s head, he suddenly remembered who the person in front of him was. 

“Sir, I know that it would be quite rude to ask but, are you perhaps Mark Lee?” Donghyuck wanted to punch himself so bad. He says shit without thinking. 

“Yes, I am. Though it’s quite impressive how an ordinary citizen like you knows me.” Mark replied with an amused tone in his voice. Donghyuck doesn’t really know what to reply that’s why he remained silent. 

Mark Lee turned to the armed men behind him, and signals someone to come forward to him. He said something to them, and within a few seconds they are already gone leaving the lifeless body behind. 

“Where do you work at?” Mark asked towards him. 

“Uh… I don’t think this is a proper place to get to know each other.” Donghyuck looked around in which Mark chuckled at. 

“You’re very amusing, aren’t you?” 

“Heard that quite a lot,” Honestly, it seems like Donghyuck has a death wish. 

“I can kill you, but just like what I said I find you amusing. And it’s not like I’m interested in that folder that belongs to our rival group.” 

“I would let you get out of here but know that if a single word about this encounter comes out of your mouth, you won’t see the sun rise tomorrow.” Mark smiled sweetly

“It’s nice meeting you, Director Lee Donghyuck.” And just like his armed men, he was out of sight within seconds. Donghyuck was quite confused as to how Mark knew his name, but he just decided to ignore it. 

And maybe, contrary to anyone’s beliefs, Donghyuck is just a dumbass inside his genius façade. 

**Act 2: Encounter**

Donghyuck can just say something, and deal with it later if it means that his bestfriend would stop running his mouth. But he wanted to know more about the event yesterday, that’s why he just continued sipping on his iced coffee while Jaemin is about to go feral on him. 

“Donghyuck, what the fuck happened yesterday?” Jaemin shaked him uncontrollably. But Donghyuck didn’t budge, he was about to reach total inner peace until Jaemin snatched his drink from him. 

“Jaemin, I swear to God; I will snitch every goddamn dirt I have on you to your father.” Donghyuck said slowly with venom laced in every word he said. This made Jaemin stop. 

“Bliss in the who are ignorant, Jaemin stop fucking bothering me and go bother Jisung instead.” Donghyuck smiled. Jaemin just grumbled, he knew that he won’t win against his Donghyuck that’s why he just walked out of the office. Donghyuck sighed in relief. 

He opened his bag and took the folder. He skimmed through it once again; his mind wandered to the boy in which he encountered yesterday. 

Mark Lee, current boss of the Ōritsu Family. Former right hand and an executive of the said family, but after the boss died; the title was naturally pass onto him. As opposed to the current boss of the Kobayashi Family, Mark Lee’s name was more popular underground. His ruthless, and cunning nature made him a dangerous opponent according to some. 

_‘A natural mafioso’_ As many would say.

Donghyuck being the senior researcher of the company, he was often tasked to research about many companies and organization even in the underground life of Yokohama. That’s why it’s just natural for Donghyuck to know about Mark. Though his face resembled a distant memory at the back of Donghyuck’s mind he just can’t seem to pinpoint. 

Donghyuck’s thoughts were suddenly cut off when he heard the door opening. He closed the folder and looked up to see who just entered. 

“Director Lee, I’m sorry for intruding but Chief Director Kim is looking for you.” Chief Director Kim’s Secretary smiled apologetically. 

“That’s alright. Where is he?” Donghyuck asked

“Oh, he’s in his office.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sir. If you have anything to ask don’t hesitate to ask me.” The secretary smiled as she opened the door and went out. Donghyuck then stood up to go to the Chief Director’s office. 

Upon entering, Chief Director Kim greeted him with a smile and urged him to sit down on the sofa that was at the center of his office. 

“I have an urgent thing to talk to you about today. Though I know you might have a hunch on what it is.” Chief Director Kim said as he sat down right in front of Donghyuck. 

“Yes, I do have an idea.” Donghyuck nodded

“This might be very uncharacteristic, but I need you to dig a dirt for the current boss of the Kobayashi Family.” 

Donghyuck knew this was coming that’s why he just simply hummed to signal that he was still listening. 

“I don’t really need you to take down the said boss, but to just make them stop whatever they are doing as it is taking a toll in our company.” 

“I know this might not be necessary, but may I ask as to what the current boss is doing and why is it hurting our company?” Donghyuck shifted on his sit and looked at the Director to see him thinking. 

“Well, you’re not a nobody so I think it justifies your need to know about this.” Director Kim sighed as he leaned on his seat. 

“As the higher ups know, President Na and the former boss of the said family are close friends. The friendship is traced back into their grand fathers who were childhood friends which naturally made a bond between the two. President Na and the former boss had a deal which was to share the yearly stock reports of our company in exchange for them having our backs in times of needs. It was an odd deal because I don’t see any advantage in the Kobayashi knowing what our yearly reports are. Now that the former boss died, the current boss didn’t really like our company. That’s why he leaked out the information about them having our yearly reports.” 

“And you know how much our rival companies would kill just to get their hands on those reports. We currently don’t know the intentions of the current boss as to why they are doing this, but we just know that they are not stopping anytime soon.” Director Kim suddenly looked at him in the eyes with this glint Donghyuck can’t fathom. 

“And that’s when you come into the picture. In the next few weeks, I want you to focus on researching about anything we can use against the Kobayashi Family.” Director Kim said and took a sip from his coffee. Donghyuck thought for a moment. 

_‘It doesn’t really have a con on it, but I would be risking my life.’_

As if Director Kim can hear his thoughts, “You won’t have to worry about your safety as you will have people protecting you, though they won’t be seen to make it easier for you to lie low. Your other works that are irrelevant to this will also be taken care of, and you will be paid handsomely.” 

_‘Well, there it is’_ Donghyuck thought

“Alright, Chief Director Kim. Thank you for the opportunity, I will do my best.” Donghyuck smiled and stood up. The Chief Director also followed forth and held out his hand for a shake of hands to seal the deal in which Donghyuck accepted.

_____________ 

It was already dark outside as Donghyuck got out of the condo building. He was dressed casually, casually enough to not be deemed suspicious in a club.

That’s right, a club. Donghyuck researched about some of the underground night life that were popular to have some big personalities going in there. Donghyuck quickly got inside his car and drive off to the club called, “Limitless”

It was blaring with music, and drunk people dancing their life away. It was too overcrowded at the dance floor that’s why Donghyuck just went upstairs to just watch there. 

He wasn’t planning to drink until a glass of whiskey was handed to him by a stranger. He looked up to see someone he wishes he couldn’t have, Mark Lee. 

_‘Oh, for fucks sake’_

“Fancy seeing you here, Director Lee Donghyuck” Mark went closer to him and leaned on the railings and mirrored Donghyuck. 

“Can say the same for you, Boss” Donghyuck replied with voice laced with fake sweetness it was sickening. Even him didn’t know where this sudden burst of confidence comes from. 

“What are you doing here?” Mark asked 

“I don’t think that’s any of your business, Boss”

“Oh, come on I offered you a glass of whiskey. We have friendship going on, don’t we?” Mark chuckled. Donghyuck figured he’s different from the Mark he met at the warehouse. 

“Nothing worth telling you about” Donghyuck simply replied

“I don’t think so, judging from your roaming eyes I guess you’re trying to spy on someone.” 

“Well, I guess” Donghyuck finally looked at him, and this was his first time seeing Mark up close, and well… He’s handsome for starters. 

“Can say the same for you” Mark smiled as he took a sip of his whiskey, Donghyuck internally punched himself from saying that out loud. He was about to retaliate when he saw a suspicious guy who was looking at him as if trying to decipher who he was. 

_‘Shit, it looks like the members has already scouted on the people in the company’_

Donghyuck remained indifferent as he moved closer to Mark. 

“Do you have someone with you?” Donghyuck whispered

“Taking advances, now aren’t we?” Mark hummed and Donghyuck held himself back from punching the other guy. 

“Well, Boss one of the members of your rival Mafia Family is about to charge on us and I’m guessing that you’re here alone which was a dumb move, but I guess you already know that. Now if you excuse me, I have business that I have to attend to.” Donghyuck pulled away as he started speed walking away from the place. 

He quickly sent his location to the head security that was there somewhere to know that he was in quite a dangerous situation. He went out of the building through the fire exit and into the parking lot. He was sure that the other members were already notified about his appearance that’s why he has to be real discreet when driving out. 

As he was about to go inside his car, he was suddenly tugged by none other than Mark Lee. He was about to say something, but he was being extra careful to not bring any more attention. 

“What are you doing?” Donghyuck asked, annoyance clearly evident on his face.

“The others were already notified about your whereabouts which means they might have an idea about the model of your car. You don’t want to risk a car chase, don’t you?” Mark replied as he started the engine. He had a point of course, Donghyuck was just too annoyed to acknowledge it. 

When they got out of the parking lot, as the two anticipated the members of the Kobayashi Family were on high alert and are seemingly waiting for a certain car to drive by. 

“So much of a smart ass than you would ever be aren’t I?” Mark smugly asked, Donghyuck really is about to commit murder at this point. 

“You’re not a smart ass, you’re just an ass.” Donghyuck replied paying not much thought as to who he was talking to. 

“An ass you wouldn’t mind tapping?” 

And if Donghyuck’s name is on the newspaper and all over the news, he doesn’t care. 

**Act 3: Deal With The Devil**

Mark was just mindlessly driving around the city, and when he knew that coast was clear he pulled up. It was a place that had a clear view of the city’s nightlife. The tall skyscrapers, the bridge and the Ferris wheel. 

Donghyuck quickly got off the car and called Jaemin. 

“Hello” A raspy voice on the other line said

“I need you to pick me up at the port” Donghyuck said

“Why the fuck?” 

“I’ll tell you the details later, so come and pick me up. Remember, your dad’s on my speed dial” Donghyuck said in a sing song voice

“Why the fuck do you have him on your speed dial that’s creep—” Donghyuck hanged up and look up to see Mark looking at him amusedly. 

“You’re very amusing aren’t you, Donghyuck” Mark leaned on his sports car 

“Damn we’re on first name basis already?” Donghyuck raised his eyebrow at him as he put his phone on his pockets. 

“So much that I have a deal for you” Mark continued ignoring the statement Donghyuck said earlier. Donghyuck still had the same expression in him but much more confused now. 

“It has come to my attention that we are both trying to take down the same Mafia Family. I have been doing it ever since the title was passed onto me, and you… It seems like you know much than you let on.” 

“That’s why I thought, since we both have the same objectives why don’t we work hand in hand?” Mark was now looking at the view, not really paying much attention to the way Donghyuck is still not budging. 

“So are you down?” Mark dropped off the million-dollar question. 

Donghyuck finally came to his senses and thought for a moment. 

“Well, I think you know enough that I’m here because of a deal my boss did. With that information, why would I have agree with a deal with you?” Donghyuck replied

“It will save you so much energy, and you will get your pay much faster. Easy. So, are you down?” 

“What’s in it for you?” Donghyuck asked

“I will tell you once you give me your answer.” 

Donghyuck once again thought for a moment, “Alright.” 

“Sweet. After this job you will officially be a part of our Mafia Family as our dealer and strategist.” Mark said casually.

“Well, it’s not like I care if I’m in the mafia or not.” Donghyuck sighed, at least the deal wasn’t crazy. 

“That’s more like it.” Mark replied. There was a fit of silence until Donghyuck’s phone suddenly rang indicating that Jaemin was already at the meeting place. 

“I’ll see you around, Boss” Donghyuck smiled at him and winked before walking away. 

Mark just stood there motionless, adrenaline still rushing through his veins even when the event that took place was hours ago. He just chuckled to himself as he got inside the car. 

Mark flung his car keys upon entering his house. His phone suddenly rang.

“Hello” 

“Mark, did you just got home?” The unknown voice asked

“Yes, hyung. Why?” 

“Uh no just wondering. You really had to risk your life just for that.” 

“I just had to be sure that it was really him, hyung.” 

“Hmm… alright. I hope everything goes well.” 

“It already is, Taeyong hyung. Don’t worry.” Mark said as he said his goodbyes and hanged up. 

Mark got up to get the framed picture that was displayed near his TV. He smiled as he looked at it fondly for a second until he put it back.

______________ 

Haechan grumbled as his phone started ringing. He looked at it and it was from an unknown caller.

“Hello” His voice low and raspy from the sleep

“Get up. Let’s meet at the café near the harbour” And judging from the voice he already knew who it was. 

“Quite the slave driver, aren’t you?”

“Oh please, I’m just helping you.” 

“Alright, I’ll be there in 45” Donghyuck said as he hanged up. It was Saturday and he didn’t really have to go at the company to report. He quickly got up and started preparing. 

The place was cozy and quite intimate for a café. But he figured, it was a perfect place to about quite the important things. As soon as he spotted the black-haired guy, he quickly went to his table and sat down at the chair across him. 

“You dress up pretty.” Mark sipped from his coffee as he looked up at him. 

“Thanks.” 

“Well then let’s get into business.” Mark slid up a piece of paper to Donghyuck in which he looked at with confusion. 

“That paper has the address of the place I need you to go into. Further instructions will be given once you arrived there.” 

“You know you could have said that over the phone, right?”

“Oh please, I know that you have always been a sucker for the theatrics”

“And how would you know that?”

“I know more than I let on, Donghyuck. I thought we already established that.” 

The statement made Donghyuck dive into a deep thought, he was thinking about something that he didn’t notice his order being served. And when the waiter spoke, Donghyuck bolted as if he was shocked.

“Oh uhm thank you”

Mark full on laughed, and it was very uncharacteristic. In a way it felt familiar…

“You resemble someone close to me” Donghyuck said out of nowhere

“Well, that’s a first. I have been told that I have a face that is hard to forget.”

“You’re too full of yourself.” Donghyuck said as he stood up and took both his drink and the piece of paper. 

“Later.” Donghyuck mumbled as he walks to go out of the café.  
Mark figured, Donghyuck likes to have his entrance as grand as him leaving. 

“Have always been one for the theatrics, just like I thought” Mark grins and took a sip from his coffee.

______________ 

Donghyuck step out of his car, luckily it was retrieved that same night. The navigation app took him at a house that was looks quite old but still functions. He sends a quick text to Mark indicating that he was there.

As he entered the house, he noticed how it still has furniture covered in white cloth. The floor are covered with dust, and it is evident how someone lived here some time ago. 

[unknown number]: alright, here’s a riddle for you; “Beneath the stars, a key to the past lives by. Unveiling the truth, rocket ship to the moon.” 

[me]: I’m working overtime because of this, fucker

Donghyuck read the riddle once again, 

_Beneath the stars, a key to the past lives by._

He looked around to see a door slightly ajar, he went there and saw a room that was looked like it was for a child. He looked up to see that there are stickers of stars in the ceiling. 

_Beneath the stars, a key to the past lives by._

And suddenly, an idea came into Donghyuck’s mind. He searched through the area, and then he saw a safe inside the closet. He sent a quick text to Mark, in which Mark immediately replied.

[unknown number]: That was fast. Here’s the code, 18 – 8 – 11 – 21 – 26

Donghyuck looked at the numbers, the safe only had 5 letter code. It was safe to say that the numbers given to him needs to be solved too. Donghyuck thought for a moment. The number codes that Mark sent him looked familiar, he just can’t seem to remember. 

And then like a pin drop, it dawned to him. He took out the piece of paper that Mark gave him and a pen in which he luckily had. He lists out all the alphabets and their corresponding numbers. 

This code was familiar to him since he had this friend who always used this to communicate when they were young. He knew he had to ask Mark about this, but that’s not what he needs to deal with at the moment. 

18 – 8 – 11 – 21 – 26 corresponds to the letters R – H – K – V – Z. But if he remembered correctly, the answer is to take the letter which comes after the letter in which these numbers correspond to which means; R – H – K – V – Z is actually S – I – L – V – A, the Latin word for forest. 

Donghyuck was about to type in the letters, but he stopped midway. 

“It’s too odd for this to be that easy.” He mumbled  
He recited the riddle once again, 

_Beneath the stars, a key to the past lives by._

There’s something he was missing, he looked at his phone to read the riddle again. 

_Unveiling the truth, rocket ship to the moon._

Donghyuck groaned, he can’t believe that he overlooked such thing. He looked around and just like what he thought, there are nothing that can be relevant to the next line. He quickly stood up. 

_Beneath the stars, a key to the past lives by._

“Beneath the stars, beneath the stars…” Donghyuck then saw something that resembles a staircase that leads up to an attic. He went up there carefully as the stairs is quite frail. 

And there he saw the same stickers, and even a rocket figure. It seems like these room belongs to a child. He then saw another safe, and now he’s sure that this is really what he was looking for. He typed out the letters, and when he opened it he saw a brown envelope that seemingly had a bunch of papers inside. 

Donghyuck wanted to open it, but he figured he will just wait until Mark explains it to him. 

[unknown number]: At the harbour in 10.

Donghyuck is in need of a month long leave after this. 

**Act 4: A kiss from the devil**

It was a bright, and sunny day. The harbour was jam packed with yachts, honks of the boats passing by, and the noise that were coming from the seagulls. Donghyuck immediately saw Mark dressed up in suit leaning against the railings near the pier. Donghyuck stood beside him and gave him the brown envelope. 

“You almost made me lose my job, fucker” Donghyuck leaned at the railing too

“I didn’t say which safe didn’t I? All I gave you was a riddle and a code” Mark grins and opens the brown envelope. 

“That house was my grandfather’s house who was the former boss of the Ōritsu Family.” Mark suddenly said, Donghyuck then looked at him with eyes wide open (twice). 

“Only close friends, and few trusted acquaintances knows that. Others just assumed that the title would naturally go to me that’s why I left it as that.” 

“Hmm… That makes sense.” Donghyuck’s face falters and softens as he looked in front. 

“This has the information about the Kobayashi Family and how they have connections to the Black Market. Though Japan welcomes Yakuza and Mafia as it is part of their culture, things like these are still illegal I figured.” Mark handed him the envelope

“Welcome to the Ōritsu Family, Lee Donghyuck” Mark then offered his hand for a shake of hands in which Donghyuck accepts

“Or should I say, Haechan?” Mark grins, Donghyuck remained unfazed as he retrieved his hand to his side. 

“I figured, Minhyung. You looked familiar. Still quite shocking how you transformed from a lanky, black rimmed glasses kid to a mafia boss.” Donghyuck huffs which made Mark snort

“Could say the same for you, Hyuck. I’ve been watching you closely you know.”

“That’s creepy.”

“I thought we already established that I have always been obsessed about you when we were 16?” 

“That’s still fucking creepy.”

“Feels nostalgic don’t you think?” Mark ignored his remark from earlier. 

“The codes? Yeah, your dramatic ass really made a code for us to communicate with. You have always been a fan of crime shows”

“Well, now that’s in the open. What are your plans?” 

“I’m still going to continue as the Director and Senior Researcher, Mark. As much as I want to stop because of Jaemin, I love my work”

“That’s your call, Hyuck. I’ll send you the address of our base later you need to be properly introduced to the other family members.” 

“Alright.” Donghyuck turned to his side to see Mark looking at him the same as he did when they were still teenagers. 

Nothing has really changed, only time. 

**_4 months later_**

Just like what he thought, nothing really changed. Jaemin is still running his mouth on a daily basis, and the company is still doing great. Even better now that the Kobayashi Family was out of their sight. It’s just that Donghyuck has so much more in his plate, being the dealer and strategist of a well-known Mafia Family. 

His and Mark’s friendship are going smoothly. They are catching up on things that they have missed out on each other. As to the romantic matters that were put into halt when they were 16, as him and Mark suddenly lost contact, are things that they don’t have time to talk about as of now. 

Donghyuck’s thoughts were suddenly intruded when a brown envelope was slammed in front of him by Jeno, the family’s underboss. Followed forth is Mark who was, of course, clad in suit and cleaned up pretty nice. 

“These are the files retrieved and are relevant to the violent mob that happened three weeks ago. We are suspecting that the rising mafia family, Suzuki is behind this. We just need you to device a plan on how we can infiltrate their base.” Jeno said as he sat down on the chair beside Donghyuck at the long table. 

“Should we just throw a bomb inside?” Mark asked

“That would blow up our covers and risk the attention of the national media.” Donghyuck said nonchalantly

Mark hums, “Ah, you're right”

“How about spying, and perhaps sending one of our members as agents?”

“That would take too much time, and effort. Too much risk” Donghyuck sighs as he looks up at the ceiling

“Well, we can just send one of our members as agents and stir up something that will make them leave their base.” Donghyuck added

“Won’t that also be risky, and what makes you think that they will just leave their base that quick” Jeno looks at Donghyuck

“That’s easy. Holding that agent that we sent as hostage. I have made a deal with one of the family that are closely related with them, they have initiations and if you happen to pass them; you are already part of the family. Which means staging a hostage would get their attention because of how tightly close they make their bonds.” 

“Alright.” Jeno stood up and started walking towards the door. Mark followed him forth. It certainly looks like Jeno is the boss, but Donghyuck decided not to say anything. 

“I’ll see you later” Mark winks at him and kisses his lips

“Ask me for a date first, asshole.” 

“That wouldn’t be necessary.” Mark hums as he went outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! I had fun making this one, Yokohama is getting a bit familiar to me as both Bungou Stray Dogs and Hamatora were set there. I wanted to make Donghyuck resemble Dazai, but I don't think I did great in trying to depict it. Let me know what you think! You can mention or message me at my twitter account @shoyosmiles. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you can. Thank you and until the next fic!


End file.
